Character Index/P
=Pierre (Chef) (Earth-616) Pierre was [[Victor von Doom (Earth-616)|Dr. Doom]]'s chef. Paul (Calgary) (Earth-616) During an unnatural cyclonic blizzard in [[Calgary]], Paul and his friends decided to get people off the street. Peepo (Earth-616) Peepo was [[Lloyd Yarmola (Earth-616)|LLoyd Yarmola]]'s and [[Princess Gaia (Earth-616)|Princess Gaia]]'s pet dog. Phil (Centerville) (Earth-616) Phil tried to date [[Patricia Walker (Earth-616)|Patsy Walker]]. Paddy (Earth-616) Paddy witnessed the evacuation of the streets of [[London (England)|London]] following to the state of emergency declared after the kidnapping of the [[James Callaghan (Earth-616)|Prime Minister]] . Pervis (Earth-616) During [[World War II]], Pervis was a wire decoding agent in [[London (England)|London]]. Popsy (Earth-616) Popsy was murdered by a [[Warwolves (Mojoverse)|warwolf]]. Parkinson (Earth-616) Parkinson witnessed the [[Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-691)|Guardians of the Galaxy]] arriving in [[Forest Hills Gardens]]. Portnoy (Earth-616) Miss Portnoy asked the [[Leslie Lenrow (Earth-616)|Ferret]] to find her mother. Pike (Earth-616) Mrs. Pike witnessed [[Carol Danvers (Earth-616)|one of her customers]] disappearing in the dressing room of an exclusive department store. Paulie (Hell's Kitchen) (Earth-616) Paulie was a store owner who was murdered for failing to pay the [[Roscoe Sweeney (Earth-616)|Fixer]]. Paul (D.A.) (Earth-616) Working at [[Great Neck]]'s D.A.'s office, Paul was contacted [[Willis Gottfried (Earth-616)|Willis Gottfried]] to propose a deal for [[Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616)|Roderick Kingsley]]. Patrick (Earth-616) Patrick was a childhood friend of [[Rob Fortune (Earth-616)|Rob Fortune]], but he tried to hit on Fortune's girlfriend, [[Tobi Frye (Earth-616)|Tobi Frye]]. Pampolos (Earth-616) Mr. Pampolos was a cash-poor storeowner who won a case against [[Bronx Zoo#Darius Giacomo (Earth-616)|Darius Giacomo]]. Papp (Earth-616) Mrs. Papp was [[Zakka (Earth-616)|Mister Zachary]]'s landlady. Patricia (Earth-616) Patricia was an acquaintance of [[Janice Lincoln (Earth-616)|Janice Lincoln]] at the [[Columbia University|Columbia Law School]]. Paulson (Earth-616) Paulson was one of [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|Mayor J. Jonah Jameson]]'s security guards. Peggy (Earth-616) Peggy was one of [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]]'s dates. Pennway (Earth-616) Mrs. Pennway was one of [[Natalia Romanova (Earth-616)|Ms. Heck]]'s neighbors at the [[Garment District]]. Phil (Cameraman) (Earth-616) Phil was a cameraman who filmed [[Galactus (Earth-616)|Galactus]] building an elemental converter atop the [[Baxter Building]]. Pierce (Earth-616) Pierce is the receptionist for [[Freeman Bonding Incorporated (Earth-616)|Freeman Bonding Incorporated]]. Pierre (Earth-616) Pierre was [[Susan Storm (Earth-616)|Miss Storm]]'s hairdresser and the owner of a chi-chi beauty parlor on [[Fifth Avenue]]. Platt (Earth-616) Second grade teacher Mrs. Platt guided its class on the Liberty Island ferry. Pollock (Earth-616) Dr. Pollock hosted a scientific demonstration for a radical new [[Gamma Radiation]] virus that released repressed emotions. When the demonstration went wrong, [[Leonard Samson (Earth-616)|Doc Samson]] became irradiated with the virus and enraged with anger. When the [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Hulk]] was infected by the virus, Doc Samson asked Dr. Pollock for a cure, but he confessed their research hadn't find one, yet. Pow (Earth-616) A doctor who owned and worked out of an underground hospital in [[Chinatown (New York)|Chinatown]] in order to aid those criminals who had been injured that couldn't visit the hospital. [[Katherine Farrell (Earth-616)|Katherine Farrell]] appeared to have him as a source and went to him to see if he had patched up [[Michael Hart (Earth-616)|Judge Hart]] recently. He revealed he had not but told her she should not follow on with the story because he feared an evil spirit had descended on the city. Paulie (Salamanca) (Earth-616) Paulie was a [[Salamanca]] informer allegedly killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. Pat (New Jersey) (Earth-616) Pat was one of the [[New Jersey]] policemen who was searching for the [[Cutza (Earth-616)|Living Eraser]]. Pablo (NYC) (Earth-616) Pablo was a friend of [[Beto (Earth-616)|Beto]]. Paul (NYC) (Earth-616) Paul was one of [[Jane Foster (Earth-616)|Jane Foster]]'s dates. Paul (Scientist) (Earth-616) Paul was one of [[Henry Pym (Earth-616)|Henry Pym]]'s colleagues who were imprisoned by [[Kulla (Earth-616)|Kulla]]. Paulie (Earth-616) Paulie was a bar patron who was confronted by [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Logan]] and [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. Pete (Earth-616) Pete was with his friend Harry when they watched as the [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Human Torch]] rushed back to the [[Baxter Building]]. They were then accidentally knocked over by the [[Susan Richards (Earth-616)|Invisible Girl]] as she followed. Pete (Reporter) (Earth-616) Pete witnessed the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] turning into stone just after at a press conference, but he believed it was a trick used by them to duck out an interview . Phil (Earth-616) After encountering [[Edward Passim (Earth-616)|Eddie Passim]], Phil cut off his left arm, his right foot, and and his 3rd and 4th digits on his right hand as a result of being affected by thoughts of About Face. Phil (Coach) (Earth-616) Phil was the coach who assisted [[Edward March (Earth-616)|Eddie March]] in his last ring match against [[#Hammer (Boxer) (Earth-616)|Hammer]] . Philbert (Earth-616) Mr. Philbert was the manager of the bank which was robbed by the [[Frederick Dukes (Earth-616)|Blob]] and [[Gunther Bain (Earth-616)|Unus the Untouchable]]. Portia (Earth-616) Portia was an acquaintance of [[Fife (Earth-616)|Fife]]. Peela (Earth-616) Peela and her owner were murdered by the [[DuPrey (Earth-616)|Full Moon Killer]] . Pat (Salem Center) (Earth-616) Pat was Dana's mother. Pete (Stockton) (Earth-616) Pete was a policeman who immediately died after discovering [[Robert Baldwin (Earth-616)|Speedball]] in [[Albie Johnson (Earth-616)|Albie Johnson]]'s wheat field. Pete (Queens) (Earth-616) Pete was a pet shop owner and a [[Frederick Myers (Earth-616)|Boomerang]]'s affiliate. Paul (Earth-616) Paul was an archeologist who asked [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]] to help him locate [[Hatap's Tomb]]. Stark brought in Iron Man to dig his way into the tomb and discover [[Hatap (Earth-616)|Hatap's mummy]] and his grave chamber. When the mummy disappeared, Paul thought that it had been stolen and began searching the area. After Iron Man had returned to the present, Paul discovered a hieroglyphic drawing of [[Cleopatra (Earth-616)|Cleopatra]] embracing Iron Man . Paul (Drake) (Earth-616) Paul was one of [[Frank Drake (Earth-616)|Frank Drake]]'s friends. Pete (TV Host) (Earth-616) Pete was a TV host who announced to the world the death of [[Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark)|Anthony Stark]]. Phil (Circus Owner) (Earth-616) Phil was a circus owner who found and captured the creature known as [[Monsteroso (Alien) (Earth-616)|Monsteroso]] to examine the caged animals. Phil (Rachel Summers) (Earth-616) Phil was in the restaurant where [[Rachel Summers (Earth-811)|Rachel Summers]] was eating, right before three armed men entered and told everyone to hand over their money. Rachel ignored them and then finally used her powers to turn their guns into scrap-metal. When she left looking for [[Franklin Richards (Earth-811)|Franklin Richards]], Phil realized she was a mutant, but didn't understand that she actually helped them defeat the robbers. Phil (Tourist) (Earth-616) Phil was [[#Min (Earth-616)|Min]]'s husband, who toured the indian reservation where the [[William Talltrees (Earth-616)|Red Wolf]] was born . Pierre (Earth-616) Pierre escorted Governor Brown to the public dedication of the [[Champions of Los Angeles (Earth-616)|Champions]] . As soon as they were attacked by [[Yuri Petrovitch (Earth-616)|Crimson Dynamo]], [[Boris Bullski (Earth-616)|Titanium Man]] and [[John Horton (Earth-616)|Griffin]], Pierre escorted Governor Brown to safety . Piggy (Earth-616) Piggy was one of the beach thugs who attempted to harass [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Steve Rogers]] when he was relaxing on the beach with [[Mason Harding (Earth-616)#Carol Harding (Earth-616)|Carol Harding]], but they were soon scared off by his great force. Pilar (Earth-616) Countess Pilar was one of the [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]]'s lovers. Porter Mack (Earth-616) Porter Mack was the owner of a dude ranch near [[Buchanan's Butte]]. Palo Pascal Paul Pauly Pedro Peggy Pete Peter Mr. Peterson Phil Philly Pickles Pierre Pitor Plexico Pliskin Polly } |} Poppa References